


summer nights

by softiehuff



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grease (1978) Fusion, Bad boy Merlin, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Shy Arthur, arthur is sandy, is cartoony lmao, is just a sketch, merlin is danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiehuff/pseuds/softiehuff
Summary: i really wanted to draw an au about grease but with merthur!! i really love that movie lmaooo
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	summer nights

**Author's Note:**

> this are just sketches, im sorry if they are too messy :( i really want to write something about this but i suck at english and i wanted to write it in spanish and english :(
> 
> i really hope you like it!! please leave a kudo or a comment ^^
> 
> you can find me in my ig [tsukkiart_](<a%20href=)


End file.
